Three is the Loneliest Number
by xphile.1
Summary: Fiona discovers she can hear others' thoughts, and overhears a young woman's "problem" so she tries to help. Rated M for femslash with Fiona, Myrtle, and OC. Don't be a hater, dear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Standard disclaimer applies; not my show or characters. I just like to play dirty with them from time to time. ;) Femslash ahead. Set during "Burn, Witch! Burn!" I suppose, but Myrtle doesn't get burned at the stake in this universe. Many thanks to the lovely Nic for the prompt!**

* * *

With several hours still lingering for one to find a compatible match to start a conversation which could possibly lead to more for the night, the usual uppity thirty-something year old crowd seemed to swell in numbers at the fairly popular bar nestled just inside the proximity of New Orleans. Fiona Goode had rightfully assumed this would be the case, and yet she slunk into the establishment in her signature designer black threads. Truthfully, her whole outfit likely cost more than what some of the young patrons in the establishment netted for a regular month's salary. There were some younger women who would flaunt their newest Michael Kors purse or shoes, but they may as well have been from the Goodwill in Fiona's eyes. The Supreme held fashion in high regard, and never appeared otherwise when leaving the house.

With Cordelia at home and heavily sedated to deal with the pain of a horrific blinding, Fiona needed to get out and try to temporarily erase the guilt and sorrow she felt for her only child, along with the fact that she now had to combat cancer. _Cancer_. A word that people tossed around carelessly, always relieved they didn't have to deal with the disease. Instead of dwelling on the negative, though, Fiona felt a slight tingle of hope as she began to hear others' thoughts while receiving chemotherapy. Another ability or power could very well mean she was not dwindling in her reign as Supreme. In order to test this newly discovered power, Fiona had settled on a trendy bar to find unsuspecting, unguarded individuals. She had no intention other than listening to thoughts, with the added bonus of becoming numb to the last few days' events. The ability seemed to ebb and flow, with only the strongest thoughts being clear enough for her to decipher.

Spotting a lone bar stool toward the end of the long counter which was crowded with primarily young adults, Fiona strode over to it and eased her body upward to sit, legs crossing at the knee. The bartender motioned to her that it would be a moment. Unable to hide the roll of her eyes, Fiona set her clutch on the bar top, folding her hands on her lap. As she let her gaze wander, bits and pieces of random thoughts echoed and ricocheted through her mind.

_"Damn, wish this girl would just give me her number already...I already bought her two drinks!"_

_"Ugh, that girl's dress is hideous..."_

_"This guy is soooo boring!"_

It was the typical garbage that would spew forth from well-to-do self absorbed obnoxious young adults, as far as Fiona was concerned. Nothing piqued her interest, and she was about to start combating the thoughts from entering her conscious until eventually, one strain of thoughts crawled to the top of the jumbled mess and radiated throughout Fiona's mind. She glanced to her right where it seemed to stem from and saw a fairly decent looking young woman next to her, slightly hunched forward into the bar counter.

"_Fuck_,_ I wish she would have never been promoted. Now I'll never have a chance with her. I might as well adopt twenty cats and give up. And Jesus, I wish the creepy guy next to me would quit looking at me like I'm his next conquest."_

The thoughts, although not earth shattering by any means, ended abruptly as the young woman tossed back a shot of what smelled like tequila. Fiona watched her out of the corner of her eye with interest. The woman did not appear to be more than her mid-thirties but still maintained a youthful appearance - maybe it was her eyes, a sparkling hazel. Her hair was of dark chocolate hue, falling to her shoulders in large curls, and her make-up was just enough to enhance her skin tone and not overly caked on. Unlike the other women in the bar, she did not seem to be trying too hard by any means. She wasn't there for anyone else but herself. Her small toned frame was clothed in a tailored black suit with a button-up white shirt, and a pair of black leather heels; simple yet elegant. The woman must have felt Fiona's gaze and glanced over to her before averting her eyes quickly.

_"Oh dear Lord, why is this overly attractive woman looking at me? Do I have mascara on my cheek from crying earlier?"_ The woman brushed her fingertips over her cheek gently, suddenly self-conscious and still trying not to glance back to Fiona.

Fiona smirked at the woman's thoughts, and glanced away as the bartender finally came to take her order. "Bourbon on ice, and a tequila for her." A slight flick of her wrist toward the woman next to her was given, and Fiona then returned her attention to the woman. She noticed the well-dressed yet slovenly man on the other side trying to strike up a conversation, much to the woman's dismay.

Fiona slipped her left hand on the woman's knee, angling her upper body toward her as she leaned over to drape her right arm over the younger woman's shoulders. "You sad little man. She's taken, sorry. That twit at the other end of the bar looks like she might be your type, though. Go bother her instead." With a facetious sweet smile, Fiona wiggled her fingers on her right hand to motion him away and the man begrudgingly obliged, leaving the two women alone.

The young brunette's eyebrows raised and her pulse quickened. Surely her face was flushed, too. Fiona'a hand still resting on her knee was a painful reminder of how close the Supreme was to her. "Um, thank you, I think? How did you know he was annoying me?"

"Quite obvious, darling," Fiona said with a cant of her head, layered blonde locks shifting with the movement. "You looked like you'd rather chew glass than talk to him." Another smile crossed her lips and it was genuine. The bartender reappeared to set the two shots in front of the women and then moved to the next customer. "Usually I don't buy drinks for someone until I know their name. Well, hell, usually I don't buy the drinks at all," Fiona chuckled, and absentmindedly squeezed her fingers over the woman's knee.

"Oh! Sorry, of course! I can pay, I don't mind. Thank you for...saving me. I'm Alexandra." The young woman seemed to ramble, and shifted on the stool to turn toward Fiona.

Fiona lifted her hand from the woman's knee and nudged the shot glass toward her before raising her own in a toast. "Well, then, Alexandra. Here's to getting rid of creepy men and whatever the hell brought you here tonight." The bait was cast, and so now all Fiona had to do was wait to see if it would work.

Alexandra timidly took her glass to clink it with Fiona's before downing the shot with ease. With a slight shake of her head, she set the empty glass on the counter. "Yes, to me and my destiny of being an old cat lady."

"Now why would a beautiful young girl like yourself think that?" Fiona leaned forward to set her empty glass on the counter as well, her right arm still around the woman's shoulders comfortably. She curled her hand back slightly and extended her fingers to twirl a few strands of the woman's hair as she looked at her as if trying to read her mind.

"Ugh, it's a long story. I'm infatuated with this woman at work that I'll never have a shot with since she was promoted to this...untouchable status. I doubt she knows I exist. And rightly so, since I've never been with a woman in that way. And I'm sorry, I'm rambling like an idiot and you don't even know me." Alexandra slumped forward against the counter burying her face into the palms of her hands, causing Fiona's arm to slip off her shoulders and down to the small of her back where she pressed her hand there warmly. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally an idiot, but I've been drinking for a while."

"No need to apologize," Fiona said with a chuckle. Typically this sort of behavior would have annoyed her to no end, but the woman was beautiful, drunk, and found Fiona attractive. It was the recipe for the perfect distraction from her current state of affairs. After ordering a double shot for herself, Fiona leaned closer to the woman to speak in a lowered voice in her ear. "Maybe you just need a teacher to help you gain some confidence."

Peeking through her fingers splayed across her face, Alexandra watched the woman gulp her shot quickly. "Umm, well... shit, I need another drink." With that, she flagged the bartender down to order another shot of tequila, pulling her hands away from her face. "...so, what do you mean, _exactly_?" Once the shot arrived, Alexandra gulped it in one quick movement.

"You and me. I'll give you a little overview. No strings attached." Fiona winked to the woman, and then raised her glass to her lips and took a quick swig of her shot, letting the burn spread throughout her chest before polishing it off with another tilt of the glass. She maintained an air of disinterest and appeared to be all business as she glanced back over to Alexandra who seemed to be both terrified at the prospect and eager to accept it.

Well aware of her drunken thought process leading her down a one way path that she wouldn't be able to reverse, Alexandra spun her stool so she faced Fionna directly. "Okay."

Oh, this was much too easy. The extent of her experiment of mind reading now set on the back burner, Fiona tried to bite her lip to hide her smirk, and reached to the woman to pat her knee. "Good girl."

* * *

The taxi ride back to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies was quiet for the most part, save for the nervous tap of Alexandra's fingertips on the cheap plastic material of the seat. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, but the emptiness she felt in knowing she would likely never be with the woman she adored let alone even be acknowledged by her, was somewhat abated by the attention she had received from this mysterious woman. She didn't even know her name, and it was probably better that way. The blonde embodied power, sophistication, and beauty in one perfectly balanced package. And Alexandra was looking forward to unwrapping that package if the woman would let her.

Stepping out of the vehicle once it reached the destination, Alexandra followed Fiona to the entryway, taking note of the massive size of the building.

"You'll have to excuse the other guests here, but most of them are probably asleep by now," Fiona said as she worked on unlocking the door with a key. One could never be too careful with revealing certain things. Pushing the door open, she gestured Alexandra to go inside and led her upstairs after ensuring the building was locked again. The two women paused at Fiona's bedroom door, with Fiona slightly behind Alexandra. She pressed her hand to Alexandra's hip, leaning in close. "You're not going to chicken out on me, are you, little girl?"

The throaty whisper tickled Alexandra's neck, and she shivered visibly as she shut her eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. "No...I need to do this."

Fiona's eyes closed while she smirked, leaning closer still to breathe in the woman's scent. Surrender and innocence made for quite an intoxicating mixture. She guided Alexandra into the room, the only light emitting from the fireplace. As the door shut behind them, Fiona tossed her purse onto the nightstand and stood in front of the woman, burying both hands into her brunette curls to pull her close for a heated open-mouthed kiss. Not giving her a chance to acclimate to the room or to her closeness, Fiona barreled into the physical contact, forcing her tongue past the woman's lips. At least she knew how to kiss, Fiona thought as she nudged her leg forward so that Alexandra was forced to take a step backward to the bed.

There was a hint of hesitation in her actions but Alexandra slowly moved her hands to Fiona's waist, tilting her head to the side to allow the woman to deepen the kiss as much as she desired. After a moment of letting Fiona ravish her mouth, imparting a faint taste of whiskey and cigarettes, Alexandra had to pull her head back a few inches to catch her breath.

Using the opportunity to begin undressing her newest conquest, Fiona pushed the suit jacket from Alexandra's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Working on the buttons of the white shirt, Fiona leaned forward to space a few kisses along the woman's neck and down her chest to the top swells of her breasts and slid the shirt off the woman's arms, hands remaining lowered so she could unzip the skirt that clung to the woman's hips. Fiona's hands quickly traveled beneath the thin material of Alexandra's undergarments, simple black lace, and she began to rub two fingers against the woman's folds. Urging Alexandra further back by advancing closer to her until the backs of the woman's thighs hit the mattress, Fiona used her free hand to slip her fingers under the strap of Alexandra's bra on her right side, tugging the satin material down her shoulder.

"Fiona, what the hell is going on?!" A figure shot up to a seated position in Fiona's bed, and the flames of the fireplace seemed to re-ignite with a fierce brightness, illuminating Fiona and the younger brunette that she had pulled up against her, one hand between the woman's legs, and the other grasping her bared shoulder.

"Myrtle? I thought you left?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Myrtle? I thought you left?" Squinting to make sure it truly was Myrtle Snow who inhabited her bed, Fiona kept her grip on the girl as she felt her try to step away, slightly turning her so she could look at the redhead who was sitting up in bed with the sheets pulled around her body.

"I leave after one little disagreement, and you see no problem picking up someone to screw? That's it! I'm done!" Voice rising in shrillness, Myrtle threw the sheets off of her lithe frame, revealing a garish nightgown that only she could pull off. She swung her legs over the opposite side of the bed and strode over to the dressing table where she had left her clothing and fashionable glasses.

Removing her hands from Alexandra, Fiona raised her index finger to eye level to point at her. "Don't move." She then turned to Myrtle who was hurriedly unfolding her clothes to get dressed. Fiona placed her hands on Myrtle's forearms, squeezing them firmly. "Myr, stop it. Aren't you even going to let me explain?"

"Explain?! That you're a floozy? A goddamn nymphomaniac?" Never one to be easily riled, Myrtle was positively incensed. The anger boiled within her and expelled in the form of insults. Her face was flushed as she struggled to yank her arms away from the blonde and threw them in the air with frustration. "I can't believe you, Fiona. It figures you'd just toss me away after a few lays." Myrtle scoffed with a shake of her head, the glare etched on her face. "Is it that I'm not young enough? Not adventurous enough? I know it's not the way I dress, that's for damn sure."

"No. _No._ Darling, _stop it_. Listen to me," Fiona gripped Myrtle's upper arms, shaking them slightly, and then lifted her right hand to cup Myrtle's chin with her palm. "I was just doing a little test and alcohol got the better of me. She just wants to learn how to be with a woman." Swiping her thumb over Myrtle's lip, she leaned toward her. "You obviously came back for a reason. Don't go...we can both have fun with her. Please darling?" Fiona stuck her bottom lip out, eyebrows raising momentarily, and dropped her head so she could lift her gaze in such a manner that conveyed a certain pout that Myrtle had a hard time resisting.

But resist she did, and Myrtle grimaced as she pulled her head back from Fiona's touch. "She's practically a _child_, Fiona. Young enough to be your _daughter_. What's wrong with what we had? Were you that bored?" The anger continued to swirl in Myrtle's eyes as she took a step back from Fiona, arms now free, and began to unfold her clothing again, although this time with less haste.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not like she'll stick around forever. It's just you and me after tonight." This dance of seduction was one she knew well; Fiona took a step closer to Myrtle, hands clasping over hers to still them from smoothing the wrinkles out of her unfolded skirt. She stared into her lover's eyes that exuded jealousy and anger, but Fiona could still detect the smallest hint of submissiveness to her practiced charm. Squeezing Myrtle's hands, she leaned in close to speak quietly. "I _promise_. Witch's honor." A half-smirk played on her lips at their oft-quoted joke from the old television show, _Bewitched_, and she gave a slight tilt of her head as if asking through the gesture.

With a resigned sigh, Myrtle peeked around Fiona to look the younger woman. The brunette stood there in awkward discomfort, arms crossed over her nearly nude chest as if trying to shield her state of undress. While her sense of style was lacking, she at least appeared to have a youthful beauty, and reeked of naivety. She gave Myrtle a weak smile that disappeared quickly, and it was apparent that she was unsure of what to say or do. Myrtle bit the inside of her lip with irritation, fuming over the fact that Fiona had brought the younger woman back for a carnal act that she likely would have never known about had she not returned to the bedroom.

Why should she have to compete with this young woman? Myrtle felt that she had more to offer in experience, and fashion _by far. _Myrtle _knew_ Fiona. She knew what made her squirm, whimper, moan, and arch her back while clutching the sheets on the bed, and that was just after the few times they had shared Fiona's bed. Oh, and the kitchen table that _one time_. Myrtle swore she'd never look at key lime pie the same way again after that incident. Giving into the Supreme was inevitable, but it didn't mean Myrtle had to like it. She ripped her hands away from Fiona's grasp, and tossed the clothing on the chair with disgust. "Fine. But let it be known that I simply _despise_ sharing."

The smirk grew on Fiona's lips as she leaned in to lay a kiss on Myrtle's cheek with an audible 'smack' before reaching to take her by the hand again. "Well, you won't have to share me after tonight."

Alexandra cleared her throat nervously as she watched the two older women, arms still trying to haphazardly conceal her body. She had not dared to say a word or move as the exchange took place, and as awkward as she felt with the intrusion, she couldn't decide which woman was more attractive. The redhead had untamed auburn locks that sprayed from her head like wildfire, and the blonde had a mysterious sultry confidence about her that Alexandra was drawn to. As the women walked to her by the bed, she drew in a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for whatever was going to happen to her.

"Now, now, don't be scared," Fiona said as she came to a stop in front of Alexandra and her hands settled on her shoulders again. She let her gaze drop down the girl's figure before drawing back up slowly. "We're going to show you a few tricks so you can gain some confidence and go after that woman of yours." Eyebrows lifted suggestively, and Fiona gave the woman a push on her shoulders so that she fell backward onto the bed.

Landing with a soft 'whoosh' Alexandra then scooted back so that her legs pulled up onto the bed as her heels clattered onto the wooden floor. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and anticipation, both evident in her mannerisms as she laid on the bed in her undergarments taking quick shallow breaths. "I'm not sure what to do..." she said meekly.

"You just leave that to us, pretty little thing. We'll show you." Without warning, Fiona turned to Myrtle who stood next to her, steaming with quiet jealously, and pulled the woman flush to her body to seal a searing kiss to her mouth.

Myrtle, somewhat surprised at the sudden display of lust, took a moment to respond but slid her arms around Fiona's waist, returning the kiss with a touch more heat given the rise of territorial feelings she had with this new woman in the room. Her roaming hands didn't sit still for long and soon glided to Fiona's back to unzip her black dress, the zipper effortlessly parting to reveal the expanse of her back to Alexandra. Without forcing their lips apart, Myrtle clutched the expensive fabric and shoved it down Fiona's arms so that it dropped from her body to pool at her feet. Fingertips met bare skin, and more bare skin. Myrtle let out a gasp into the kiss, realizing that Fiona had not worn a single damn thing under that dress, which sparked fury within her. Reflexively, her fingertips of one hand dug into Fiona's soft flesh of her hip, and the other gave a sharp slap to her naked rear end. The anger was not subdued, though, and she couldn't help herself from shoving Fiona onto the bed, the woman's mouth regrettably leaving her own. "You're absolutely filthy," Myrtle muttered, yanking Fiona's shoes off before pushing the blonde woman's legs onto the bed.

The younger woman continued to observe, scooting over a bit more as Fiona ended up on the bed next to her. The entire act transpiring in front of her was arousing and made her ache between her legs, but for as much as she had drank, Alexandra was far too shy to instill herself into the mix. She watched as the blonde smiled deviously at the redhead, propping her upper body up with her elbows.

"So punish me, Myrtle Snow." Fiona's smile was matched with an equally devious tongue that snuck out to wet her bottom lip, leaving a glistening sheen that beckoned the redhead to essentially pounce on top of her.

"Be careful what you wish for, Fiona." Quiet words were whispered into Fiona's ear as Myrtle straddled her waist, grasping the woman's head with both hands. Myrtle's fingertips entangled in the blonde strands so she could lay a full assault onto her mouth, a needy tongue seeking entrance to claim what was clearly hers. If Fiona thought she'd let the poor young woman simply have her way with her, without Myrtle showing that she held the primary spot in the Supreme's affections, she was sadly mistaken. All reluctance and timidness was pushed aside as Myrtle's tongue dove deep into Fiona's eager mouth. Her right hand released the grip of Fiona's hair and slid downward to cup the woman's full breast, brushing her thumb roughly over Fiona's nipple several times to force it erect. Once she achieved the desired effect, Myrtle squeezed the fleshy mound, and smoothed her hand to the woman's other breast to repeat the action. It didn't take much to elicit soft groans from Fiona, but Myrtle was hell bent on making her realize that she was _plenty_ worthy of the woman's full attention, whether they were in bed or not. Moving her head back from the kiss, Myrtle glanced to Alexandra with a cold glare that spoke volumes - Fiona was _hers_.

The girl was still watching with wide-eyed innocence, and had swallowed back the discomfort from the look Myrtle had given her. Even with the obvious disinterest from the redhead, Alexandra still found her alluring and wondered what it would feel like to slide her fingers through her soft hair.

With her attention returning to Fiona's chest, Myrtle lowered her mouth to the woman's left breast, swiping her tongue over the hard nipple. She shivered as she felt Fiona's fingernails scrape against her scalp, pressing her head into her chest. The movement caused Myrtle to affix her mouth over a portion of Fiona's breast, the wet and warm sensation causing more quiet noises to emit from Fiona.

"Mmm, oh yes...oh god!" Fiona exclaimed loudly as she felt Myrtle give a gentle yet firm bite to her nipple, rolling it between her teeth. She pulled Myrtle's head back by tugging on her hair, one hand cupped beneath her chin. "Stop, stop...let Alex practice on you, darling." Panting, she caressed the woman's cheek with her palm, and then smoothed some of her wild hair away from her face.

Unable to decline her lover's wish, Myrtle nuzzled her face into Fiona's hand, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. The distaste she felt for the younger woman was still present, but Myrtle obliged and leaned from her position of straddling Fiona's waist toward Alexandra, hands resting on each side of the girl's face to urge her closer as she sat beside Fiona. Alexandra looked positively frightened, and her breathing was shallow as she gazed at Myrtle with trepidation. The last few inches disappeared as Myrtle planted a kiss to the woman's lips, a bit on the chaste side so as not to overwhelm her at first. Slowly, as Alexandra began to respond to the kiss by placing her hands on Myrtle's shoulders to steady herself, Myrtle deepened the kiss, head canting to the side.

Alexandra relaxed as the kiss continued, her assertiveness growing in tandem with the heat of their actions. She slowly moved one hand to Myrtle's chest from her shoulder, pressing her palm over the swell of her breast through the silky nightgown. As Myrtle moaned softly and leaned further toward Alexandra, the younger woman grinned, pleased that she had started off on the right track. Reaching back to the redhead's shoulder, Alexandra's fingertips twisted in the strap of the woman's nightgown to tug it down slowly, revealing creamy flesh that was soon blanketed with her palm again.

As Myrtle began to climb off of Fiona and over to Alexandra, Fiona's demeanor changed dramatically to jealousy. She had not expected Myrtle to become so enamored with the younger woman, nor Alexandra to become so taken with the feisty redhead. Rolling onto her side to watch the two carefully, her expression glowered, brow furrowing with irritation. If this was Myrtle's way of getting back at her, she clearly had taken a page or two from Fiona's book. Fiona felt a sickening clash of aching between her thighs and anger, but decided to wait a few minutes before intervening. Watching Myrtle sit in front of Alexandra and guide her onto her lap by grasping her hips, Fiona glared as the younger woman began to rub up against Myrtle's pelvic bone, making the redhead groan.

Pausing the heated kiss only to trail her mouth along Myrtle's jaw to her neck, Alexandra left a hot line of kisses until she reached her collarbone. She sucked at the skin, leaving a faint mark there. Her hands remained on Myrtle's chest, having tugged the other side of her nightgown down so she could toy with the woman's nipples until they became hardened peaks. The girl had continued rubbing herself against Myrtle, whimpering as she nearly bounced upward and back down repeatedly. Her pert breasts, still defying gravity at her young age, jostled with the motion beneath her thin lace bra, which didn't go unnoticed by Fiona.

Much to Fiona's frustration, though, Alexandra was oblivious to her glare, as was Myrtle. How was it possible to be alone with two others in such close proximity? Not one to be third wheel in any situation, Fiona sat up and kneeled next to the two women. She slid her hand between the two, diving below the lace undergarment the brunette wore to begin massaging her fingertips against Alexandra's center, quickly zeroing in on the woman's clitoris. Might as well make this a short lesson so she could have her lover back to herself to quell the throbbing ache in her own pelvic region. The saving grace of the position Fiona was in was Alexandra's left hand seeking her breast to fondle it shakily as she continued to roll her hips against Myrtle. It didn't take long to coax the young woman's release as Fiona rubbed her fingertips with a fierceness against her, the back of her hand also rubbing against Myrtle.

Alexandra let out a squeal as she came with the help of Fiona's fingers, her back arching as she gave a few more thrusts of her hips. She gave a firm squeeze to both Fiona's and Myrtle's breasts, a hand still grasping each of them. She felt Fiona's hand withdraw from her center and press on her shoulder so that she tumbled from Myrtle's lap to lay back on the bed. Sated and feeling sleepy, Alexandra curled up against the pillows to watch the two women.

Fiona's ferocity got the better of her and she shoved Myrtle with both hands against her shoulders so her head rested at the end of the bed. She slid her nude body over Myrtle, hands leaving a fiery trail as they snugly covered the woman's breasts. Her head dipped down to the spot Alexandra had marked on Myrtle's collarbone and Fiona suckled the skin harshly, leaving a much more prominent spot on her pale skin. Admiring her work, Fiona gave a smirk to her lover and then pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her lips before slinking back so that she could position her head between Myrtle's thighs while her own center met Myrtle's mouth. Glancing to Alexandra who was watching sleepily, Fiona shot her an arrogant smirk before looking down so she could tug the nightgown up to Myrtle's waist. She slowly lowered her mouth to lick the redhead's already soaked folds while rotating her hips above Myrtle's head, the woman's tongue already eagerly searching for her clit.

Myrtle had gripped Fiona's thighs tightly as leverage so she could lift her head to rub her tongue firmly into the woman's center, knowing full well that she would eventually grind against her mouth. Both women sought release from each other, mouths warmly suctioned against throbbing centers as their tongues swirled and rolled against the small bundle of nerves that would provide the means to a needed release. Fiona was first, the rough grinding against Myrtle's mouth the perfect friction she needed to climax, and she moaned loudly into Myrtle's drenched folds, trying to bury her mouth even deeper. She inserted a single index finger into the redhead, tracing her slick walls while lapping her tongue against her clit repeatedly, intent on making her lover reach the same state she had a moment ago. Curling her finger upward to press the soaked wall of her center, Fiona flicked her tongue back and forth until she heard the telltale sign of Myrtle's panting whimper of pleasure. Smiling briefly, Fiona left a lingering kiss to Myrtle's mound, and glanced up to see Alexandra still watching with heavy lidded eyes. She had tugged part of the sheets up around her while watching the two of them. The blonde languidly turned her body so she could crawl back to Myrtle's side and curl up against her, draping an arm over her waist as the redhead tried to regulate her breathing.

"I think our student passed, but I'd prefer to be the teacher's _only_ pet," Myrtle finally murmured into the silence, rolling her head to the side so she could touch her lips to Fiona's forehead.

"You know you are," Fiona whispered. She nuzzled her face into Myrtle's neck, and momentarily lifted her arm from Myrtle's body to hold her hand outstretched to Alexandra. "One more lesson. You must make sure to let your lover know she's simply adored afterward."

Taking Fiona's hand, Alexandra crawled onto the other side of the blonde and nestled her body against the woman's side, easing her arm around her waist. No longer intimidated by either woman and now having the confidence to simply be with a woman, Alexandra felt the heavy tension melting away from her mind and body, and soon was drifting to sleep but not before hearing Fiona's veiled insinuation that she would need to leave at daybreak.

"Just make sure you shut the door when you leave in the morning, Alex. I can't have the whole house knowing my business." Fiona chuckled, and replaced her arm back around her redheaded lover, holding her close.

Myrtle smiled briefly at the comment in the firelight of the room and folded her arm upward to touch the sore spot on her collarbone where Fiona had branded her with her mouth. Perhaps she hadn't needed to worry at all; the younger woman had served to strengthen the bond between the two of them, and Myrtle felt the last remnants of jealousy recede as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
